


What Love Is

by AsagiStilinski



Series: YOI Spooky Week 2019 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Creepy Fluff, Crossdressing, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Married Couple, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Meet-Cute, Minor Violence, References to Depression, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: For Yuri Plisetsky, every day felt as dreary as the last, with nothing sparking up his life or any joy for years on end....And then, one day, he meets his neighbor Otabek, and suddenly everything changesOr: The Addams Family AU no one asked for, featuring Wendsday!Yurio





	What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> YOI Spooky Week day 3 part 2- "Night and death", partly inspired by "Training Weels" by Melanie Martinez

Seven years ago, Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki got married

It was a beautifull ceremony, held at midnight in the middle of the woods, with Viktor's side of the family in full attendance

Yuri's side of the family had, unfortunately, gotten delayed due to a terrible thunderstorm inhibiting their flight, as all people know that one cannot properly fly a broom when there's lightening about

This ended up being a blessing in disguise, as the wedding ceremony was attacked by local villagers right after the couple shared their first kiss

Taken by such surprise, caught so off guard, the family was barely able to defend it's self, and there were... _causalities_....

They decided that Russia was no place for people like them to live, and so, with heavy hearts, they left

Viktor's uncle pleaded with them to take two of Viktor's cousins- a nine-year-old blonde and a seven-year-old red-head- along with them, to keep them safe from the people who were persecuting the Nikiforov family

Viktor, ofcourse, agreed

Mila, the seven-year-old, adjusted to life away from Russia pretty well

She was considerably positive and upbeat, enthusiastic and creative, and she seemed to be delighted by the concept of having two fathers

However, the blonde, Yuri- who, for the sake of avoiding confusion, they had begun just calling Yura- had a much harder time adjusting

He missed his home, he missed his grandfather, and he wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that he was suddenly being raised by his older cousin and his husband

They found a small town in the United States, moved into an old house on the hill- a lovely former mental hospital-, and spruced it up into a beautifull home

For the last seven years, that's where the Nikiforov-Katsuki family lived

And they were happy there

Atleast... for the most part

Viktor took to something of a mad scientist role, always trying to invent something or perfect something that was already invented

Yuri, as a witch, honed his magic- particularly when it came to botany and other nature magic

Mila dedicated herself to becoming a weapons expert

And Yura...

Yura wasn't sure what he wanted in the world

Nothing really called to him the way they did to the rest of his family

He never seemed to find lasting joy in anything, he never found true happiness anywhere

No matter what he did or how hard he tried, everything was always just.... _depressing_

Even his beloved pet tiger, Potya, did little to cheer him up, especially as he got older and began longing for something... _more_ that he just couldn't put his finger on

His family loved him and they tried to help, but they were also respectfull enough not to push him and atleast.... atleast Yura appreciated that

Waking up to yet another day, as boring and dreary as all the others, Yura heaved a sigh and got dressed- a plain black dress as per usual- and braided his hair into two long braids with little nooses at the ends

He was going to go feed Potya, but before he could, the tree outside suddenly plunged a branch through the window and ripped him out of his bedroom with a scream

The tree thrashed and spazzmed, acting much like the Womping Willow from Harry Potter, before finally evening out and setting Yura steadily on one of it's branches

Panting quietly, Yura simply began to pat the trunk of the tree

"Thanks Ichabod, but I'm afraid this day is just as dreary as any other,"

Atleast the enchanted tree had tried but-...

Suddenly, a branch plunged into another window, and a second later, a loud, female shreik echoed through the house and even through the yard

".......Better," Yura reasoned with a small smirk

Still though, he couldn't help feeling that same pit of emptiness that he was always faced with

Viktor had told him once that he just lacked inspiration and that once he found it, he would be unstoppable, and life would be beautifull to him again, but Yura wasn't so sure about that

For his cousin-turned-parent, "inspiration" had come in the form of meeting his husband and falling hopelessly in love with him, but Yura just didn't believe in that sort of thing

He didn't particularly enjoy the concept of love, and he didn't really take such a thing seriously either

He didn't know what was going to inspire him, if what Viktor said was true, but he wished that whatever it was would hurry up and find him already

Just as he was having that thought, however, he turned to look out over the gate that kept their house secluded from the rest of the world, and.... saw something go past it.....

Curious and confused, he stood up on the tree branch to get a better look, and all of a sudden, it was as if his dead, bored heart started to really _beat_ again

There was something- _someone_\- riding past the gate on a bicycle

He was so beautifull.... with dark hair in an undercut, a strong jawline, not particularly tall but Yura could tell he was muscular, and although his clothes were odd- a pastel pink polo shirt, baby blue denim shorts and a baby blue sweater wrapped around his shoulders- there was something about him that Yura was inexplicably drawn to

He just couldn't put his finger on what

But....

"Viktor and Yuri always say if I want something then I should pursue it," he noted, more to himself than to the sentient tree

"Ichabod, _I want him_,"

That, however, _was_ directed at the sentient tree, and without further prompting, the tree extended one of it's branches outside of the gate, going further and further, until Yura could easily rung down the branch and jump off, landing right in front of the biker, who gasped and had to slam on the breaks upon seeing the blonde in front of him

The bike wobbled, and he fell backwards immediately, groaning as he forced himself to sit up, wincing at the pain that was going through his body

Peculiar, Yura noted

What an incredibly weak threshold for pain....

Even little Mila's tolerance was high enough to withstand a few shocks from his electric chair for crying out loud, and yet this soft creature...

Well, Yura supposed he shouldn't be surprised about this, he had seen people wearing things like that on TV, usually playing the bad guy, and they were always incredibly weak, no constitution at all, it figures TV would finally get something right about the world

He forced a smile, as creepy and weird as it must have looked, and reached down to offer his hand out towards the stranger, as that was something _else_ he had seen on TV

Blinking slowly in confusion, the stranger reached up and took Yura's hand, allowing the blonde to hep him to his feet

"How.... did you get here....?" the stranger asked slowly, staring at Yura skeptically as he carefully cradled his aching arm

"The enchanted tree in my yard put me here," Yura replied honesty

Huh, the stranger didn't seem to believe him

".....Right......." he said slowly

"Are you new around here? I don't remember seeing you at school,"

"I'm homeschooled,"

"Oh.. ok, do you like it?"

"As much as I like anything I suppose," Yura shrugged back as he watched the stranger climb onto the bike again

"I appreciate having the opportunity to learn what I value as important instead of being forced through institutionalized curricula that may or may not ever become usefull to me or agree with my personal religious, political, or social values,"

The stranger's mouth opened a little, blinking as he carefully straightened his helmet

"Um........ well, I'd say the homeschooling is definitely working for you,"

"Personalized education suited to the individual rather than the hive mindset often does," Yura agreed, watching with a frown as the stranger set his feet on the pedals

He was... leaving....?

"You're not leaving, are you?" Yura frowned

"Um... I was-"

The stranger paused, taking in the expression on Yura's face before pursing his lips and shaking his head

"No.... no, I was just...... why don't we go back to your place?"

Yura lit up slightly, his eyes brightening as he ran suddenly back towards the wall of the gate, taking a breath before calling out for the tree

"Ichabod!!"

A second later, the large tree branch was lowering down towards him, a strangely... _excited_.... feeling building in his chest as the branch lowered

He could hear the stranger mutter a quiet _"holy shit..."_ under his breath, and Yura only smiled proudly

~+~

For the next several months, Yura and his new freind- who's name Yura had learned to be Otabek- had grown utterly inseparable

The only things that kept them away from eachother were Otabek's family and school, otherwise, Yura had a feeling that the other man would never leave- and that was _beyond_ ok with Yura

"I got you something," Yura said one day as Otabek climbed into his window, as he often did

"You didn't have to do that," Otabek said with a small frown, making his way immediately over to Yura's bed and sitting on the edge

The only other real option for sitting arrangements in Yura's room was an electric chair and... Yura still hadn't managed to convince Otabek to try _that_ yet

"I wanted to, besides, it was only troublesome for Viktor, wich was entertaining to watch in it's own right," he said with a shrug, hopping down from the ceiling rafter he had just been hanging from

Otabek watched with slight amusement as Yura straightened out his dress and grabbed Otabek's hand, not even bothering to ask as he dragged his freind out of the bedroom and started off down the hallway

Otabek had seen the inside of the house a few times before, but he was always surprised by it all the same, always finding new things to admire or be stunned over

In this particular case, he found himself blinking shock as Potya chased a disembodied hand across the floor...

_"I did it this time Yuri, I finally did!! I've constructed the perfect vessel!!!"_

Otabek had also gotten pretty used to listening to Yura's pseudo parents and the many oddities their relationship entailed

_"That's great Vitya, are you sure it'll work this time though?"_

_"Positive!! You and I are going to have children, my love, children of our very own,"_

Otabek kind of wanted to know how exactly they planned for that to work but... he had learned very quickly over all this time that when it came to Yura's family, it was really best not to ask questions

Before he could grow much more curious, Yura had begun dragging Otabek down the staircase, the teenager making note of Mila as she attempted to fire an arrow into his head, only for Yura to effortlessly reach up and snatch it out of the sky, snapping it easily in half and tossing the peices at the floor, where a very annoyed and disappointed Mila was standing

They rounded the corner, and Otabek couldn't help smiling softly as he watched Viktor dramatically kiss all the way up Yuri's arm, sighing _"Ah Zolotse"_ every few kisses, much to Yuri's giggling amusement

"Ugh, sorry about them, they're such lame losers...." Yura sighed as he lead Otabek to a a door under the staircase

"No it's alright, I... honestly, I was just thinking how lucky you are, I wish my parents were this affectionate with eachother,"

Yura looked somewhat.... melancholy about that, but he didn't say anything, instead only taking the candelabra off of the wall next to him and starting to travel down the second staircase hidden beneath the first one

And as Otabek so often did when it came to Yura and his family, he followed without question

They walked in comfortable silence, and Otabek found himself admiring the way the soft orange glow lit up around Yura's face

It was strange....

Yura and his family were so incredibly peculiar, but Otabek didn't mind it

In fact, he _liked_ it, and he even found himself liking them- liking _Yura_\- more and more the more he got to know them and the more of these oddities he was able to witness himself

"Look what I found, I had Viktor reconstruct it for you, and I even made sure that it had working breaks, just for you," Yura smiled softly as he began lighting the other torches that lined the cellar walls

And there in the center of the otherwise empty space was the most beautifull looking moteryclce he had ever seen

He supposed that held some amount of irony to it, due to the fact that the bike was actually quite ugly, poorly painted and clearly old, practically held together with toothpicks

But....

But it was _his_

It was his and Yura had given it to him and that was all he cared about

"Yura I... I don't know what to say...... 'thank you' isn't strong enough... I just-"

"Say you'll be with me forever," Yura demanded suddenly, pulling Otabek's attention away from the bike

"You want to make me feel good, right? As good as the bike makes you feel? If that's what you want, then tell me that you'll stay with me forever, that will make me feel very good,"

Otabek smiled softly, reaching out to cup Yura's face

"I'll be with you forever," he promised quietly

That was when they shared their first kiss

Yura had never understood kissing, he'd always thought it was rather gross and couldn't understand why Yuri and Viktor always did it so much

But....

He realized in that moment, that with the right person- the _really_ right person... kissing actually wasn't so bad after all

And he couldn't wait to do it again

~+~

"Ready!!!" Yura shouted, holding his thumb up in approval

Otabek revved the engine one more time, giving Yura the thumb's up too, before putting the pedal to the metal and racing forward, as fast as he could, testing out the speed of the new bike

Yura looked like he was having a blast, just watching his best freind- his _boyfreind_\- ride towards him, having such a fun time...

He was smiling, but Otabek couldn't help feeling anxious

He was too close and all of a sudden Otabek worried that his brakes would fail to work in time

He stomped on them just a little too hard, just a little too fast, and lost control of the bike, flinging himself off and cursing as he collided with the ground, his skin scraping against the pavement, a curse of pain and anger leaving him as he sat up and removed his helmet

"Don't worry," Yura said quickly, sitting down on the ground next to him

"I looked up how to take care of easily wounded people with no pain tolerance,"

"....Easily wounded? ....No pain tolerance?"

"Exactly," Yura said simply, reaching into the sleeve of his dress and pulling out a small stack of band-aids and disinfectant cloths

Otabek raised his eyebrows, watching as Yura grabbed at his wounded arm and yanked Otabek's sleeve up, pulling a wince from the taller teen before starting to clean up one of his scrapes with a cloth

It stung, but Otabek resisted the urge to wince, instead feeling his lips twitch into a slight smile of amusement as Yura opened one of the bandaid packages and pulled out a black bandaid with a skull on it

"Are they all like that?" he asked curiously

"No," Yura replied

"Some of them have other types of bones,"

_Ofcourse_

It was in that moment that Otabek, at only sixteen, came to the realization that he was in love

He was in love with freaky Yuri Plisetsky, and he was...

He was _proud_ of that

That pride would end up leading to his undoing

~+~

"This is bullshit!"

"That little freak is a bad influence on you!"

"No, he isn't, the only thing Yura has ever influenced me to do is be myself and I don't even think that was intentional!"

It was just kind of a consequence of knowing him, in Otabek's opinion

His father seemed either unconvinced, or completely uncaring of Otabek's point

It was hard to say wich

"Ever since you started hanging out with him, you've changed, that isn't a coincidence,"

"No, it isn't, it's me being who I am, finally seeing that I can be the person I want to be and not feel ashamed of it!"

His father was still displeased

"You aren't seeing him again, and if I have to ground you from everything but school for the next two years, that's what I'll do,"

Pursing his lips, Otabek narrowed his eyes, knowing when to be quiet, and waiting as his father shut the door to his room and locked it behind him

Luckily for Otabek though, all these weeks of climbing in and out of Yura's window had really taught him a thing or two about non-door exit strategies

He hurried to his window, climbing out of it easily and maneuvering to the nearest tree, climbing down of it as though he were a natural and dropping to the ground effortlessly

He hurriedly dug his keys out of the pocket of his leather jacket and grabbed his helmet from his motercycle, putting it on and hurrying to mount the bike

_His_ family may not appreciate him for who he was, but he knew a family that did...

~+~

"Are you ready Yuri?"

"Ready Vitya," Yuri promised, giving a thumb's up to his husband as the mad scientist sighed dreamily and hurried to stand behind the power generator, his hand on the lever as he turned towards an excited Mila and a rather bored looking Yura

"Prepare yourselves children, and get ready to witness... THE CREATION OF LIFE!!!!"

He yanked the lever down and Yuri began to chant in Latin as magical energy flowed around them, magic and electricity surrounding the creepy looking, egg-shaped incubator in the center of the room, just a few feet away from the pentagram Yuri was currently sitting in

Vaguely, Yura lit up at the familiar sound of a sinister cackling clown and hurried to check his phone

_what are you up to?_

Beka...

_watching my parents create life_ he typed back hurriedly

_oh_

_can you have company??_

Yura grinned a little, listening to Viktor scream some sort of proclamation in a language he didn't speak and typing back

_not that they could stop me, but yeah, should be fine_

_cool, be there in 10_

His heart was fluttering, Yura sending back a gif of an anatomically correct bleeding heart before pocketing his phone again

He couldn't even focus on the way Yuri and Viktor were scrambling around like idiots, screaming about how their plan had worked and they had managed to create a child just the two of them

Mila thought it was cool

Yura was unimpressed

_"Oh zolotse, my love, my darling, my **universe**... Yuri, I love you **so** much...."_

Love.....

Yura found himself placing a hand over his chest, his face tinging pink as he felt the beating of his own heart beneath his ribcage

He wondered if this was what love felt like....

~+~

"Was Yuri ever late for anything?"

Viktor glanced up from the nails he was sharpening, eyebrows raised

"Late?"

"Yeah, for something... ya' know.... you two had planned?"

"He was late for our wedding day," Viktor laughed in return, grinning a little and picking up another nail

"Really? Why?"

"He got delayed avoiding angry villagers, nothing to have been helped really,"

"And.... that was the only time? When something was wrong?" Yura asked with a small frown

"Yep, Yuri has always been very punctual, he wouldn't be late for something without there being a serious reason behind it, atleast not without telling me first,"

Yura glanced down at the phone in his hand, biting his tongue bitterly at the two hours of radio silence from Otabek and the dozen messages he had sent with no reply

"Why do you ask, dearie?"

"N-No reason," Yura grumbled back, looking away quickly

Viktor clearly seemed unconvinced, getting ready to repeat his question, but before he could, he leaned down to put the polish on the table and yelped suddenly, several of the nails having been sitting up at the time and going through his arm when he accidentally leaned down on them

"Ah! _Blyad!!_ Fuck!" Viktor hissed

Yura wondered breifly if he should offer Viktor a band-aid, but...

"Vitya? What happened?" Yuri called worriedly, rushing out of the kitchen where he had previously been and hurrying towards his husband, his long black dress billowing dramatically behind him as he ran to the silver-haired scientist with the nails in his arm

"I-I'm ok zolotse, really, just a moment of clumsiness,"

Yuri pouted, apparently displeased as he gently lifted Viktor's arm up

"Oh Vitya, you hurt yourself...."

He reached down, suddenly yanking one of the nails out and causing Viktor to gasp in pain

"That's my job..."

"Y-Yes, sorry my magnificent little alligator,"

"It's alright," Yuri hummed, yanking out another nail and shifting to sit in Viktor's lap as he did so

"I can have fun stitching them up I suppose,"

"See that? Golden lining," Viktor laughed, cupping Yuri's face and giving him a soft kiss, shuddering when Yuri yanked out a third nail

"Does it hurt though, my love?" Yuri asked worriedly

"Yes... _delightfully_ so," Viktor chuckled back, wich seemed to ease Yuri's worries considerably

Yura swallowed tightly, using their moment of distraction as his opportunity to hurry out of the living room and rush to the door, grabbing his large black umbrella and slipping outside into the pouring rain

He wondered if worrying about someone meant you loved them...

~+~

Otabek's body was laying a few feet away from his bike

His eyes were hauntingly dead and open, his neck clearly snapped

No one had found him in all this time....

Yura wondered distantly if he had gotten into an accident because of the rain or because of his phone or because of anything he did at all, or if was someone else who had caused it, someone who had hit him or....

He stepped closer, his umbrella officially sheilding the corpse from the rain as the droplets of water poured down around them

Yura had always loved death, he had always found it fascinating and had never feared it, but as he stared down at Otabek's dead body, reached out to skim his fingers down his boyfreind's cheek and realized that he would never.... see him again....

Never hear him laugh, or see him smile, never hold his hand or feel his warmth.... that the next time they saw eachother would be in the afterlife, probably not for another few hundred years, given his family's damn near immortality.....

Oh.... _oh_ it.... it _hurt_

Oh god, oh _god_ it... it really... really...... **hurt**.......

There was an ache in his chest and unlike most pain it wasn't pleasant

Yura's breaths were coming out in short little puffs, his hand placing over his heart, willing the pain to stop as tears started to stream down his cheeks, hot rolls of salt water contrasting the cold splatters of rain that were already there

_Oh_

So _this_ must be love then

The loss of a person hurting so badly, so much more than anything Yura had ever experienced before..... and.... wanting them back

Selfishly craving their company again no matter what that meant for their soul or their eternal rest....

Yes, Yura decided, as he turned towards the gate and called out for his favorite tree to extend a limb

This must be love

~+~

Otabek gasped suddenly, sitting straight up, a hand moving to clutch over his chest as he looked around

He.... recognized this place....

He was at Yura's, laying on a metal table in the basement....

"You're awake!" Yura called excitedly, exhaling with releif as he suddenly jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Otabek's neck, much to the other's confusion

"Y-Yeah I-... what...... what happened?"

"You died," Yura replied casually, climbing into Otabek's lap suddenly and wrapping his arms around him

"I went looking for you when you didn't show up a few hours ago and I found you as roadkill, what was it like to die? Was it nice? Do you remember what happened?"

Otabek was quiet for a moment before slowly shaking his head, biting his lip and looking down

"I remember.... headlights...... but that's it.... after that it just.... it's just a blank until I woke up...... but if I was dead then how am I here _now_?"

"Yuri revived you," Yura replied easily

"O-Oh...."

"Yeah, latent necromancer genes, long story, anyway, so here's the thing, since _technically_ you're dead, and there's plenty of blood on the road to prove a crime scene, there's... really no reason for you to have to go back home to your parents if you don't want to, I talked to Yuri and Viktor, they're ok with you staying here,"

Well maybe "ok" was a bit of an underwelming statement, they had seemed _ecstatic_ about the prospect

"I-... are you... sure...?"

Yura nodded slowly but firmly, cupping Otabek's face in both hands and swallowing tightly, his heart racing, but... but he wanted to do this anyway

He wanted to say it anyway

"I love you, Otabek..... I'm sure,"

Otabek nodded slowly, surging forward all of a sudden to give Yura a kiss- not as slow and chaste as all the times before, but more passionate now, more certain, more desperate....

"I love you too Yura, I love you..."

Yura inhaled deeply, sinking into the pleasure of just being in Otabek''s arms, and closing his eyes

He was in love, he decided

And he had a pretty strong feeling that the dreariness he felt upon waking every morning, now that it was gone, was going to stay gone forever

He had something to look forward to each day now, after all, now didn't he?


End file.
